Two men and a kitten
by Ukkie
Summary: In dedication to Lola. Starsky finds a kitten.


They're not mine, I make no money with this. It's more like therapy for me.

**_Four weeks ago my beloved cat Lola was killed by two dogs.It broke my heart and I didn't know what to do. Then I decided to write a story dedicated to her and this is the result. I hope you'll enjoy it. Nelleke_**

_For Lola. I'll never forget you._

**Two men and a kitten**

"Hutch, stop the car!" Starsky yelled, looking intently out of the car window.

"Why, what's wrong?" Hutch yelled back, slamming his foot on the brake.

"I saw something." Starsky said, jumping out of the car immediately. He almost ran towards several garbage bins that were lined up in an alley. Most of the bins were too full to keep a lid and garbage was all over the ground.

Hutch followed his partner, gun in his hand, watching every move Starsky made and still not understanding what his friend had seen.

Starsky hurried towards one of the over full bins and to Hutch's surprise he stuck his hand into it.

"Hey!" he yelled, "what are you doing Starsk? Don't tell me you're still hungry."

"Funny Hutch." Starsky answered without turning his head to his partner. His hand reappeared from the bin carrying a fluffy ball. At least, that's what Hutch thought it was. "What's that Starsk?"

Starsky yelped and almost dropped the ball. To Hutch's surprise the fluffy ball moved and made a sound that he didn't recognize.

"It's a kitten and he bites." Starsky said, desperately trying to keep the struggling kitten under control.

"You need a hand, partner?" Hutch grinned, "This one is a tough cookie isn't it?"

Starsky had to use both hands to keep the scared little creature from falling back into the garbage bin. "Yeah, you'd be angry too Hutch, if they threw you away like garbage."

"That's true." Hutch agreed, "What're you gonna do with him?"

"Take him home of course, what do you think."

Carefully he put the now calm animal under his jacket, close to his chest. "He's cold," he explained to Hutch who smiled and nodded, "I bet he's even too young to be without his mother yet," he said.

"Let's get in the car Hutch, the cat is freezing."

When they were back in Hutch's old car, Starsky took the kitten in his hands and looked at it with sad eyes. "Aw, you poor thing, who the hell did this to you, huh? You wanna come with Uncle Starsky and have something to eat?"

The little creature looked at him, its head tilted as if it tried to understand what that strange human was saying.

"You can't take him home Starsk, he can't stay with you." Hutch tried to reason, but Starsky was determined. "He's coming with me and I'm gonna save him from death."

Hutch smiled. "You know nothing about cats. You don't know what they eat and what…"

"That's what pet shops are for, don't you know that?" Starsky held the kitten close to his chest again, "Look at him, he already loves me."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Huh?" Starsky was busy tickling the kitten under his chin and was surprised to hear a rather loud purring coming from the little animal.

"You hear that Hutch? He likes it when I do that. Did you know that these little kittens could make such a noise?" he looked at the animal with pride, like a father whose son just scored the winning goal.

"Yes, they can make a real noise." Hutch drove away from the curb and eased his car back into traffic. "First we'll have to find a pet shop."

Starsky didn't hear him; he was too absorbed in the little fluffy ball he held close against his chest. "You need a name, little one."

"I'd say you first have to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Oh, yes of course. Can you see that when they're so little?"

"Sure, just look under his tail," Hutch advised, hiding a grin.

"Oh okay, I hope he won't be angry when I'm studying his privates." Carefully he lifted the kitten with one hand and stared at its behind. With the tip of his fingers he lifted the tiny tail and looked. The kitten was not amused and started to fight to get loose. Tiny claws scratched Starsky's hand and he almost dropped the animal.

"Careful Starsk, you might hurt the poor thing."

"You mean the monster that hurt me." Starsky licked the blood from his hand, "I can't see if it's a boy or a girl. Why don't you take a look, farm-boy?"

"I've got a better idea; why don't we ask an expert?"

"Okay, but where do we…oh wait, Dobey has a boy and a girl so he should know how…"

" Starsky! Don't be an idiot, we're gonna ask the pet shop owner. He should know."

"Great idea Hutch." Starsky lifted the kitten till they were nose to nose, " Isn't Uncle Hutch a clever guy?" The kitten seemed to agree and bit him on the nose, its little paws resting against Starsky's cheeks.

"Aaww, you little devil, you love me don't you?"

Keeping one eye on the road, Hutch looked at his friend and grinned. "Be glad the guys at the station don't see you like this."

"Why's that?" Starsky had only eyes for the cat that was getting tired and curled up in the human's arms.

"Never mind Starsk."

"I don't think he has a single white hair." Starsky inspected the now sleeping kitten, "No, he's as black as the night."

"You should call him Blacky."

"Blacky? That's no name, that's an insult."

"Ah, here's a pet shop. Let's see what the man has to say about this creature."

Hutch parked the car and got out but Starsky stayed where he was, the kitten safe in his arms.

"Come on, partner," Hutch said, "It's time to get some good advice."

"Aw Hutch, he's asleep, I don't wanna wake him up."

"You won't wake him up if you're careful enough. Now, get out the damn car!"

"Sh, don't shout," Starsky whispered, "you'll wake him up."

Hutch took a deep breath, bit his lip and smiled. "Okay," he whispered, "but hurry will you?"

Carefully, Starsky went out of the car and sighed with relief when the kitten didn't wake up.

When they entered the shop, a cacophony of pet sounds made Starsky cringe and protectively he covered the kitten's ears. Worried he looked around but there was no animal walking through the store that could harm his little foundling.

The kitten stirred in its sleep but didn't wake up and Starsky kept his hand over the tiny ears.

Hutch was talking to the owner already and when Starsky neared them the two men looked at the subject of their conversation. The kitten woke up now, yawned and tried to stretch its legs but Starsky held him tight in his arms, scared that the little rascal would jump from his safe place.

"It's a very young cat." the owner stated the obvious, "but I think it's safe to start feeding him real cat food. Let me have a look, please."

"Why?" Starsky wouldn't let go of his precious cargo and took a step backwards.

"I want to look if it's a boy or a girl," the man explained, stretching his arms to take the cat from Starsky, "and try to find out how old he is."

Hesitating Starsky looked at Hutch who smiled reassuringly and nodded, "Let the man have a look, buddy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Okay then, but be careful with him and don't hurt him."

The man smiled, "I will sir and I won't. I just want to take a look at him."

Reluctantly Starsky handed over the kitten that immediately started to struggle to get free.

"Ah, no little beauty," the man said, "You're going to have to wait a moment. Let me first take a look at you…….. princess."

"Princess?" the two men repeated surprised, "It's a girl then?" Hutch asked.

The shop owner nodded, "Yes sir, a real girl with everything she needs to be called a girl."

"Well partner," Hutch grinned, "you have a baby girl. How about that?"

"Yeah, how about that?" Starsky said, looking at his kitten with admiring eyes.

Since nothing sensible came from his friend, Hutch asked the most important questions. "So, what do we need to keep this baby happy?"

The shop owner handed the kitten back to Starsky who took her carefully in his hands and kissed her on the head.

"Well, I think she's about five weeks old and actually a little young to be away from her mother, but she can eat by herself and you'll need to feed her about every four hours. Small portions of cat food and in the morning you could give her some oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?" Starsky squeaked, "Yuck! I'm not giving this baby oatmeal."

"I could give her some of my health shake." Hutch chimed in, but that earned him a disgusted look from his partner.

"She does need milk and oatmeal is a good nutritious meal for her. Don't forget to mix the milk with water though, she isn't ready yet for cows milk."

"Okay," Hutch repeated, "Oatmeal and cat food every four hours. Does that include nights too?"

The man behind the counter laughed, "No, not at night. Let's say that you give her the last meal around ten o'clock; that should keep her quiet for the night."

Amusement clearly in his eyes he watched the two men and the kitten. "You want me to write it down for you?" he asked, knowing they were novices in the cat field.

"Yes please," Hutch sighed, "I don't know if I can remember all this."

"You'll get used to it soon enough, sir."

With growing concern he saw the items, the owner put on the counter, multiply and again he sighed. _Shit Starsk, this ain't gonna work buddy. How are we gonna do this? You know how Hutchinson, you know who too!_

"Um Starsk?" he started carefully, "Look at this here. How are we ever gonna take good care of this kitten, uh?"

Starsky didn't look at him or the stack of cat things on the counter. "Don't worry Hutch, she's a sweet little girl and will never give us any trouble, you'll see."

Delighted he tickled his little princess under her chin and she purred with obvious pleasure. "Oh, isn't she my little baby?" he purred back at her, "isn't my baby the most pretty pussycat in the world?"

"Starsky!" Hutch almost yelled, "Stop that and pay attention, will you?"

"Shhh, don't shout, you're gonna hurt her little ears. And we don't want that, won't we baby?" he whispered lovingly in the kitten's ear.

Hutch knew he was on his own now, dealing with the shop owner who kept getting stuff and making notes.

"How much more does a cat need?" he asked impatiently, "It's just one kitten, not an entire family."

The man looked at him with understanding in his eyes. "You never had a cat before, have you sir? These things are absolutely necessary for a cat. You want her to be happy I think, so it's really all must have items."

"Yeah?" Hutch drawled, "Then tell me what this is and why it's a must have."

He dangled a toy mouse on a rope in front of the man's face.

"You have to keep her occupied sir, it's that or a ruined house."

"Okay, and this?" A flowerpot with a few tiny blades of grass was shown to the man behind the counter, who kept his calm and explained, "Cats need to eat grass to keep the digestion in good working order."

"You got an answer to everything, don't you?" Hutch snarled, "okay, give me the whole bunch of cat things and I'll be on my way."

The sales man smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way sir. Let's see…that will be twelve dollar forty five. Shall I put the things in a box for you?"

"Yeah, fine." Hutch mumbled defeated and paid the man.

He took the paper with the notes, shoved it in his pocket and lifted the box from the counter. He turned around to ask Starsky to help him but his partner was sitting on a box, the kitten draped over his shoulder, with an expression of complete devotion on his face.

"Take that animal and get in the car." Hutch snapped, annoyed that the kitty saving mission turned out to be an expensive one.

"Come on, my little princess, we're gonna take you home." Starsky crooned and gently picked the kitten from his shoulder, "You must be hungry, and it's way past your dinner time, isn't it?"

"Stop treating her like a human being, she's a cat you know, a hunter and she can very well do without your baby talk." Hutch opened the trunk and dumped the box in it.

Starsky slowly walked behind him, the cat in his arms and his face in the little creature's fur, talking nonsense in the little ears.

When they were finally on their way to Starsky's apartment Hutch felt his anger disappear and started to enjoy his partner's display of love for the kitten.

"How are you gonna call her Starsk?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll call her Princess."

"Nah, that's no name, that's a title."

"And why shouldn't she have a title? She's pretty enough, aren't you my princess baby?"

"Why don't you call her Willow?"

"Willow? What kinda name is that? Sounds pretty sad to me."

"Oh, I don't know," Hutch shrugged, "I think it sounds nice."

Starsky lifted his princess so that they were nose to nose again. "You wanna be called Willow, princess?"

Apparently the little princess didn't like the name, because she instantly bit him on the nose.

"See, she doesn't like it either. What name do you like my baby?"

"What about Stella?" Hutch tried.

"Stella? Don't you remember what happened when I tried to save the little bitch?"

"She was a cat Starsk, not a dog."

"Ha ha, funny guy. She's not gonna be called Stella."

"Okay, okay, you name her then. I give up."

They arrived at their destination with a still nameless kitten that had fallen asleep on Starsky's shoulder again. He carefully carried her up the stairs and waited for Hutch to open the door. Not really amused, Hutch carried the box with kitten stuff and looked expectantly at his friend when they met at the door.

"Open the door Starsk, this box is real heavy."

"Hey, I got a sleeping baby in my arms; you open the door."

"Geez, you can hold her in one hand and open the door with your other." Hutch instructed.

"What if I drop her? She could break her leg or anything!"

"Sweet Lord Starsk, open the door!"

"Quiet, you'll wake her. Okay, I'll open the door but if I drop her it'll be your fault."

"Sure Starsk, what ever you say." Hutch sighed, tired of the silly argument.

The moment the door was open wide enough to enter the apartment, Hutch shouldered past Starsky and dropped the heavy box on the kitchen table. Starsky followed him while the kitten woke up and started looking around. Apparently not pleased with what she saw, she jumped from Starsky's arms to hide under the table.

"Hey", Starsky yelled, "What's wrong baby? Come here my little beauty, there's nothing to be afraid of. Uncle Hutch won't hurt you; he bought you all the nice goodies." He searched in the box for something to bribe his precious kitten to come back to him and when he found the toy mouse he dangled it in front of the frightened cat. She didn't react to the human's attempts to get her from under the table and Starsky put the mouse back in the box with a disappointed sigh.

Hutch was busy opening a can with cat food and put a little bit on a small plate. He crouched near the table and put the plate in front of the cat. Curious she stepped closer to the plate and the moment she smelled the food, she started eating with obvious gusto.

Hutch grinned at his partner. "See? That's how you do that."

"Hey, I would have thought of that too if you'd given me half a chance."

"Yeah sure, but I was faster this time."

"She's really hungry." Starsky said, watching the kitten eat, "Who knows how long she hadn't eaten anything."

"You can help me with this," he heard his friend say, "It's your cat."

Tearing his eyes from the lovely sight of an eating cat Starsky looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the litter box ready for her. As soon as she's done eating she's gonna need this."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, come on and give me a hand. Where do you want it?"

Starsky shrugged. "I don't know. Never had a cat before, so what do I know?"

Hutch rolled his eyes. "Okay, the bathroom it is then." He took the litter box to the bathroom and put it between the bath and the toilet.

"Good thinking Hutch." Starsky complimented him, "We can go to the can together, me and my baby."

"Yeah and you can take a bath together too."

"Do cats like to take a bath?"

Hutch was tempted for a second but he decided not to give in to temptation. "No Starsk, they don't. I was just joking."

"Pity," Starsky was disappointed but that didn't take long when he saw the kitten appear from under the table. "Ah, there you are my sweetheart." He picked her up and looked at her, "you've had enough, honey? Are you all full now?"

The kitten looked at him and burped. "I guess you have had enough, angel. Now it's time for a nap, don't you think?"

"I don't think so Starsk." Hutch pointed at the bathroom, "It's potty time."

"Oh…yes of course. Come on, sweetie, I'll show you the bathroom."

The three of them made their way to the bathroom where Starsky put the animal down near the litter box. Within seconds the little rascal was back in the kitchen and under the table.

"Wow," Starsky said in admiration, "she's fast, isn't she?"

They followed the cat to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I think I need a beer." Hutch said, already on his feet again to get them beer.

"Help yourself." Starsky was in deep thought and hardly noticed was Hutch was doing. "How do we potty train her?" he asked.

Hutch shrugged, "I don't know, never done it before."

"Didn't your grandfather have cats?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how he trained them. They were always in the barn, catching mice."

"Isn't there something on the note the shop owner gave you?"

"Hey, you noticed that? I thought you were just playing with the cat."

Starsky took a swig from his beer and looked under the table. The cat was washing herself fervently, her little paw going up and down her head.

"Aw look at her Hutch, she's having a bath."

Hutch looked and smiled. "It seems to me that she liked the food."

"Yeah I think so too, but what do we do when she needs the…well…the litter box? Maybe it's a very clever kitten and she knows where she needs to go when she needs to…um…go."

Hutch was studying the notes and didn't answer. "Hey Starsk, here says that she probably knows where to find her litter box once you have showed it to her. If not, just bring her back to it and put her _in_ the box, she'll know what to do then."

"You're that clever, my little princess?" Starsky crooned again, fascinated by everything his kitten could do.

"Starsky, stop that!" Hutch hissed, his partner's behaviour was getting on his nerves.

"Why, what's wrong?" Starsky asked from under the table where he lay right beside the kitten. She looked at him but didn't run away this time. Starsky slowly moved his hand her way and with a sudden move she plunged her sharp nails in his hand.

"Ouch, you little devil!" Starsky yelled from under the table and Hutch was on his knees the next second to see what all the yelling was about.

"She scratched you again?" He grinned, "You're losing your touch with the ladies Starsk."

"She ain't a lady, she's a…. aw, my princess, you wanna play huh?" He grabbed his princess and got back to his feet.

"She just wants to play." He smiled proudly and took her to the bathroom to try the litter box again.

Hutch followed them and grinned, "You're learning fast buddy, and maybe I can go home now."

Starsky almost dropped the cat when he turned around with an expression of fear on his face. "Hey, you're not leaving me alone with her! I know nothing about cats. Come on Hutch, you can take my bed but please, don't leave me alone."

"You wanted to take her home and I warned you not to do that, but do you listen to me? Noooo, of course not, you just do as you please and now I can't go home." He sighed and sat down at the table, "I'll stay and I'll take the couch."

"Thanks buddy, I owe you."

"Oh yes, you owe me and you owe me more than you're gonna like."

Starsky hardly heard the last words; he hurried to the bathroom with his baby.

"Now, be a good girl and do what you have to do," he said to her, "but do it in the right place, you hear?" He kissed her on the head and put her down in the litter box. She looked at him with big green eyes and started to examine this new place. Soon she sat down and peed.

"Hutch," Starsky called in a hushed voice, "she knows what to do. The man was right." Again he looked at the kitten, feeling very proud of her.

"Well, it looks like she can handle things very well herself." Hutch said, standing behind Starsky, "Maybe we should just let her walk around a little so she can explore your apartment."

"You want that honey?" Starsky asked the animal who was busy burying the wet spot in the box. When everything was to her satisfaction, she jumped out of the litter box and started to wander the bathroom. She examined everything with her little nose and tried to jump on the toilet seat, but was too little to manage that and with a sigh she curled up on a towel that had fallen from its hook.

"Hey," Starsky lifted her from the towel, "you can't sleep here, princess."

"I bought her a basket." Hutch said, "Let's see if she likes that."

"You hear that baby? You got your own bed, isn't that great?"

"Starsk, she _can_ walk you know. You don't have to carry her through life."

"I know that, but she doesn't know where her bed is does she?"

"Um… no, I guess not." Hutch sighed and followed the two to the kitchen, where the basket was waiting for the kitten.

She seemed to like her new bed because when Starsky put her on the soft cushion, she turned around twice, lay down and fell asleep.

" Aaww, look at her Hutch, isn't she cute?"

"Very," Hutch rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I'm hungry Starsk."

"Order a pizza." Starsky answered without taking his eyes from the sleeping kitten.

"Any special wishes?"

"Anchovies and no green stuff."

Hutch shook his head and picked up the phone to order pizza.

Starsky stroked the cat's head with his index finger and chucked her behind her ears. The little lady slept through his caresses, too tired to let anything disturb her from her sleep.

Hutch returned to the table with two opened beers in his hands and sat down heavily. "What are you gonna do with her tomorrow morning Starsk? We _have_ to work you know."

"We can't leave her alone all day, can we?" Starsky sat down and took a swig from his beer. "Maybe I can take her to the station with us and ask Minnie to baby sit for a while."

Hutch grinned. "Yeah, why not? She's gonna love that."

"See?" Starsky beamed, "there's always a solution, you just have to think hard."

Hutch's answer got lost in the loud ringing of the phone. Starsky picked it up and answered. Even Hutch could hear the booming voice of their Captain, "Starsky? Is Hutchinson with you?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Cap?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…well…we're having a barbecue and Edith thought that maybe you'd like to join us."

"Any special reason for that Cap?"

"No, not at all. It's like I said, Edith would like you two to join us. And so do Rosie and Cal."

Starsky looked at Hutch and grinned. Hutch grinned back and nodded; they had been invited before and a barbecue at the Dobeys was always a cheerful event.

"We're on our way Cap. Oh, do you mind if we bring someone with us?"

"There's food enough so why not. Who is it?"

"My princess."

"Your what?"

"See you in a while Cap." Starsky hung up and laughed, "That'll give him something to think about till we're there."

"You really wanna take the cat with us?"

"Why not? She's gonna love being in the garden, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, _she_'s gonna love it but what about Dobey? I don't think he'll like his flowers to be dug up."

"My princess won't dig up any flowers, I'm sure of that."

Starsky picked up his sleeping beauty from her basket and walked to the door, followed by a muttering Hutch. Outside they met the pizza delivery guy, paid him and Hutch went back inside to put the pizza in the fridge.

Finally they were on their way in Hutch's old car because Starsky didn't want to hand over his baby to Hutch to drive his own car. _That's not gonna happen any time soon again, _Hutch thought while he drove the way to the Dobeys.

"Hey Hutch, I've been thinking…"

"Don't Starsk, it'll only cause problems."

"Very funny. No, serious, what if I take this baby to your place tomorrow and let her walk in your greenhouse. Don't you think she's gonna love that?"

The kitten in his arms yawned and looked up at her human. Her little front leg reached for his face and lovingly Starsky bent his head to let her touch his face. "Look at her Hutch, she really loves me."

But Hutch didn't look, he almost shouted, "She's not going to ruin my greenhouse! She'll eat my plants and…and…"

"Keep your voice down, you'll scare her."

"I'll scare her much more if she sets one paw in my greenhouse!" Hutch yelled, almost losing control over the car.

"Calm down and keep your eyes on the road. We know when we're not welcome, so take it easy."

Hutch calmed down, relaxed a little and drove them safely to Dobey's house.

Rosie ran towards them the moment he stopped the car and with her mouth wide open she looked at the kitten in Starsky's arms.

"Oooh, you have a cat Uncle Dave."

Yeah, Rosie, I found her today." He ruffled his free hand through the little girl's dark curls, "How are you, honey? Been a good girl today?"

Rosie grinned, "I'm always a good girl, Uncle Dave."

"Of course you are," Hutch smiled, walking behind them, "I'm sure your mom and dad will say the same thing, huh?"

Rosie didn't answer but ran to the door where her father was waiting for the guests.

"Daddy, Uncle Dave has a cat." She told him excited, running past him to tell her mom the same thing.

"Starsky!" Dobey bellowed, "Why did you bring a cat?"

"Well", Starsky said softly, his hand again protectively over the kitten's ears, "she's too young to be left alone, so I had to bring her with me. Besides, you said I could take my princess to the barbecue."

Dobey bit his lip but before he could say anything, his wife appeared at the door. "What's all the shouting about Harold? Aw, David, you have a kitten. What a sweetheart, come here my little one and let me have a look at you."

She took the cat from Starsky's hands and walked with the little animal to the garden. Starsky wanted to say something but kept his silence, knowing his baby was in good hands.

The three men went inside and straight to the garden where the barbecue was ready and the food was waiting. The kitten was walking around in the garden and found a place between the flowers to do what kittens have to do now and then.

"Hey!" Dobey yelled, "my flowers!"

"Now now, Harold, calm down. There's nothing going to happen to your flowers. It's a neat little kitten and she won't harm anything here."

She smiled at the two friends, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Starsky said with pride in his voice, "I want to call her Princess."

Dobey harrumphed loudly but said nothing.

Rosie was on her knees, watching every move the kitten made. When the little princess was done burying the evidence of her being between the flowers, she jumped towards Rosie and was caught by two small hands that grabbed her and carried around the garden.

Starsky watched the scene and suddenly felt sad as if something was going to happen.

Dobey was busy grilling the meat and when the first hamburgers were done they started eating, except for Rosie, who was running around with the kitten on her heels.

It turned out to be a pleasant evening; the food was good and they talked about everything except work.

Starsky kept an eye on his precious kitten and smiled when he saw her and Rosie play together. _I can't give her enough space,_ he thought, _I ain't home enough and what is she gonna do when I'm not home?_ He sighed and felt Hutch touch his arm. "Are you all right Starsk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rosie had lifted the cat and came to Starsky. "I think she's hungry, Uncle Dave."

Hutch turned to get his jacket that hung over the chair and felt in one of the pockets. "Here's her food." He said, handing over a can of cat food.

Rosie jumped up and down with excitement. "Can I feed her, can I, can I?"

"Let's feed her together." Starsky said, smiling at the little girl's excitement. The kitten jumped from Rosie's arms the moment she started jumping and ran away a little shaken.

Rosie hopped after her and caught her before the kitten could disappear behind a bush.

Again Starsky watched the scene and felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed dryly and followed the two inside the house to feed the cat.

Hutch looked at his disappearing partner and knew what thoughts were running through Starsky's mind. _You know it Starsk, don't you? You know as well as I do that you can't have a cat. Not with the hours we do._

"What is it with Starsky and the cat?" Dobey wanted to know.

"Ah Cap, we found her this afternoon in a dumpster and Starsky fell in love with her I guess."

Edith blanched. "What monster would do anything like that to such a little animal?" She cried disgusted, "Poor thing, she still needs her mother I think."

Hutch smiled sadly, "I don't know Edith, I can't imagine doing something like this. The point is that Starsky wants to keep the cat but I don't see how we're going to make that work. We're hardly ever at home."

Edith shook her head. "No, that's no solution."

Dobey's face darkened and he started saying something but was cut off by his wife.

"You know, I always thought that having a pet is good for children. It'll teach them responsibility for a living creature and …"

"No way, Edith." Dobey cut in, "I won't allow a cat in the house."

"Hush, Harold, think of your blood pressure. I think that we should ask David to leave the cat here for a while. Nothing permanent, but long enough for him to figure out what to do. What do you think Harold?"

Dobey stared at his wife, who smiled at him, and sighed. "Do I have any say in this?"

"No, dear."

"I thought so." Dobey muttered and returned his attention at his plate.

"Edith, you're an angel." Hutch said grateful, "I think that Starsky already knows it's impossible to keep the kitten."

The subject of their conversation returned to the garden, followed by Rosie and Starsky.

Rosie beamed when she started telling that the cat had eaten and had been thirsty.

"What did you give her to drink?" Hutch asked, still remembering the pet shop owner's lecture about milk.

"Uncle Dave said she could only have a little milk mixed with water."

Hutch nodded, "That's right. Did she like it?"

"Oh yes, she almost drank everything."

Edith stood up and took Starsky's arm. "You got a minute, David?"

Starsky shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

They walked back to the house stared after by the three adults.

"Don't walk around with her for a while, honey." Hutch said absentmindedly.

"Why not, Uncle Hutch?"

"Well, she has just eaten and she needs to walk a little and maybe go between the flowers again."

Dobey's face turned red. "She can't go and destroy my flowers again!" he roared while getting from his chair to stop the kitten from doing so.

"Harold!" Edith's voice from behind him made him sit down again. She stood next to her husband's chair and said, "Mind your blood pressure honey." Gently she stroked his hair and whispered something in his ear. The big man scowled and then sighed. "All right then baby. You know I can't deny you anything."

He looked at Hutch, a little embarrassed, "Don't think you can use this against me some time Hutchinson."

"Won't dream of it cap, besides it all for a good cause, isn't it?"

"Hm." Dobey harrumphed and kept silent.

Starsky sat down again and ate his last piece of meat. He shoved his empty plate away and called Rosie.

She hopped his way with the kitten on her heels and looked at Starsky expectantly.

Starsky lifted the little girl and sat her on his knee. The kitten turned around and found something to play with. Starsky looked at her and sighed, then he said, "Rosie, I need your help."

"What is it Uncle Dave?"

Starsky cleared his throat, "Well, you see, I found the kitten this afternoon and I want to give her a safe place to live. But, just like your daddy, I'm too often away for work and I don't think I can leave my princess alone for that long. What do you think?"

Rosie thought about it, her fore-head wrinkled, and said, "I think you're right Uncle Dave. I don't like it when daddy comes home late but I have mommy with me…and Cal."

"Yeah, you're at least not alone. Do you have any idea what I can do to make my little beauty happy?"

The little girl looked at the kitten that was playing with one of Dobey's flowers then she looked at her mother. "Maybe," she said, "maybe she could come and play with me every day."

Starsky nodded, ignoring his Captain's head shaking. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He said, "But what if I'm home real late, you think you can take care of her then too?"

"Of course I can."

"Okay honey, let's make a deal then. I'll leave my princess here with you, but I'll come by to see how she's doing. You agree with that?"

"Oh yes!" Rosie jumped from his knee and looked at her mother, knowing that she shouldn't ask her father. "Can I have her mommy? Can I?"

Edith smiled and nodded. "You'll have to feed her and play with her, Rosie."

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I will." She turned around and put her arms around Starsky's neck. "Thank you Uncle Dave, I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"I know you will, sweetie." Starsky's voice was a bit shaky and his eyes were moist, but he smiled at Rosie, "You'll have to give her a name."

Rosie nodded, "I know a name for her." she said, "Lola."

"Lola?"

"Yes Lola."

"I think I like that." Starsky said, "She's a real Lola, isn't she?"

"She sure is partner." Hutch slung his arm around Starsky's shoulder, "And I think you made a good deal."

Starsky sighed and nodded. "I know, but I wanted to keep her with me."

"Yeah, it's not always easy doing the right thing."

"No…thanks Edith, for taking the kitten."

"You too Cap, thanks for helping us out." Hutch said.

"Tomorrow we'll bring her things."

Edith nodded, wiping her eyes secretly. "Does anyone want coffee?"

Three voices answered "yes" and she went to the kitchen to make coffee and to compose herself.

Cal came downstairs from his room where he'd finished his homework. Rosie ran to him to tell about their new housemate and acting completely like the teenager he was, Cal pretended not to care. Five minutes later they saw him lying on the lawn playing with Lola.

They drank their coffee in silence, just watching the kitten that had fallen asleep on the lawn.

"I'm gonna miss her." Starsky said when they walked to the car later that evening.

"I know Starsk, but at least she's safe and you can go and visit her."

"I just want something to take care of, you know, some living, breathing creature to feed and to love."

Hutch opened the car door, "I've said it once before Starsk, but I'll say it again: You've got me, haven't you?"


End file.
